ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzard of Faith
Return to Blizzard of Faith & Revenge ---- Blizzard of Faith & Revenge: Items and Spell Cards A list of items and spell cards as I find them, their Chinese name and English name, and their effect. Normal Items Chinese Name: 仙符凤凰卵 English Name: Wizard Sign "Phoenix Egg" Effect: Restore 800 HP Chinese Name: 仙符凤凰展翅 English Name: Wizard Sign "Phoenix Spread Wings" Effect: Restore 1500 HP Chinese Name: 天符天仙鸣动 English Name: Heaven Sign "Immortal Sage's Rumbling" Effect: Restore 9999 HP Chinese Name: 天丸壶中的天地 English Name: Spacesphere "Earth in a Pot" Effect: Restore 400 SP Chinese Name: 觉神神代的记忆 English Name: Awakened God "Memories of the Age of the Gods" Effect: Restore 2000 SP Chinese Name: 神符天人的系谱 English Name: God Sign "Genealogy of the Sky-born" Effect: Restore 9999 SP Chinese Name: 秘药仙香玉兔 English Name: Secret Elixir "Lunar Incense" Effect: Restores 9999 HP/SP and lifts downed Chinese Name: 苏活生命游戏 English Name: Revival "Game of Life" Effect: Revives one downed character with 25% HP Chinese Name: 苏活苏生游戏 English Name: Revival "Game of Rising" Effect: Revives all downed character with 25% HP Chinese Name: 药符蝴蝶梦丸噩梦 English Name: Medicine Sign "Butterfly Dream Pill - Nightmare Type" Effect: Lifts confusion, paralysis and sleep for one character. Chinese Name: 炼丹水银之海 English Name: Elixir "Mercury Sea" Effect: Lifts poison, berserk and silence for one character. Chinese Name: 药符壶中的大银河 English Name: Medicine Sign "Galaxy in a Pot" Effect: Lifts all status from one character except downed. Chinese Name: 灵符集 English name: Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -Concentrate-" Effect: Increase physical defense of one character for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 灵符散 English name: Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -Spread-" Effect: Increase physical defense of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 力符阴阳玉将 English Name: Power Sign "Yin-Yang King" Effect: Increase attack and strength of one character for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 梦战幻想之月 English Name: Dream Battle "Illusionary Moon" Effect: Increase attack and strength of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 森罗结界 -火- English Name: Supernatural Border -Fire- Effect: Increase fire resistance of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 森罗结界 -水- English Name: Supernatural Border -Water- Effect: Increase water resistance of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 森罗结界 -木- English Name: Supernatural Border -Wood- Effect: Increase wood resistance of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 森罗结界 -金- English Name: Supernatural Border -Metal- Effect: Increase metal resistance of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 森罗结界 -土- English Name: Supernatural Border -Earth- Effect: Increase earth resistance of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 森罗结界 -日- English Name: Supernatural Border -Sun- Effect: Increase sun resistance of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 森罗结界 -月- English Name: Supernatural Border -Moon- Effect: Increase moon resistance of all characters for 7 rounds. Chinese Name: 梦符封魔阵 English Name: Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Circle" Effect: Cause 500 damage to all enemies and inflicts silence. Chinese Name: 神之粥 English Name: God's Rice Porridge Effect: Permanently increase maximum HP by 80 Chinese Name: 禁药蓬莱之药 English Name: Forbidden Arcanum "Hourai Elixir" Effect: Permanently increase maximum HP by 200 Chinese Name: 神脑思兼的智慧 English Name: Mind of God "Omoikane's Brain" Effect: Permanently increase maximum SP by 100 Chinese Name: 阴阳道满晴明 English Name: Yin-Yang "Douman Seiman" Effect: Permanently increase strength by 10 Chinese Name: 兔符开运大纹 English Name: Rabbit Sign "Great Fortune Crest" Effect: Permanently increase dexterity by 10 Chinese Name: 疾风风神少女 English Name: Gale "Wind God Girl" Effect: Permanently increase speed by 10 Chinese Name: 境符色与空的境界 English Name: Boundary Sign "Boundary between Form and Emptiness" Effect: Permanently increase magic power by 20 Chinese Name: 雹符冰雹暴风 English Name: Hail Sign "Hailstorm" Effect: Cause 500 damage to all enemies and inflicts freeze. Chinese Name: 毒符毒蛾的鳞粉 English Name: Toxin Sign "Poisonous Moth's Scales" Effect: Cause 500 damage to all enemies and inflicts paralysis. Chinese Name: 夜盲夜雀之歌 English Name: Night-Blindness "Song of the Night Sparrow" Effect: Cause 500 damage to all enemies and inflict sleep. Treasures Chinese Name: 魔理沙的笔记本 English Name: Marisa's Noteball Effect: Quest Log, essentially. Chinese Name: 蓬莱人形 English Name: Hourai Doll Effect: One of Alice's Dolls. Chinese Name: 法兰西人形 English Name: France Doll Effect: One of Alice's Dolls. Chinese Name: 魔理沙的地图 English Name: Marisa's Map Effect: (Very crappily drawn) World Map. Materials For forging. Chinese Name: 恋菇 English Name: (Love) Mushroom Chinese Name: 月见草 English Name: Evening Primrose Chinese Name: 雨见花 English Name: Rain Primrose (there is no real-life counterpart to this) Chinese Name: 火玫瑰 English Name: Fire Rose Chinese Name: 冰魄石 English Name: Icy Soul Rock Chinese Name: 星之砂 English Name: Stardust Chinese Name: 海星石 English Name: Starfish Rock Chinese Name: 博丽的钱袋 English Name: Hakurei Money Pouch Chinese Name: 湛世幽兰 English Name: Peerless Orchid Spell Cards These are the "spells" the player characters cast. Some are learned by characters via leveling, others are obtained from various shops. Marisa: *Level 1 - 魔符星尘狂欢 (Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie") **Base Power 75/4 hits/Single *Level 5 - 魔符银河 (Magic Sign "Milky Way") ** Base Power 100/All *Level 9 - 恋符非定向光线 (Love Sign "Non-directional Laser") **Base Power 80/7 hits/All/Love *Level 14 - 星符龙陨石 (Star Sign "Dragon Meteor") **Base Power 175/11 hits/Single/Moon *Level 20 - 恋风星光台风 (Love Storm "Starlight Typhoon") **Base Power 180/6 Hits/All/Love/Critical Damage *Level 25 - 魔空小行星带 (Magic Space "Asteroid Belt") **Base Power 270/8 Hits/All/Moon *Level 30 - 恋符极限火花 (Love Sign "Master Spark") **Base Power 480/11 hits/All/Love (With the 最终幻想 (Final Fantasy) accessory equipped, Marisa will fire Master Spark, Dual Spark, Final Master Spark, and Planetary Destruction Cannon (if applicable) back to back) *Level ?? - 光符地球光 (Light Sign "Earth Search Light") **Base Power 250/11 Hits/Single/Sun/Last hit has 12x power *Level 39 - 天仪天球仪中的太阳系 (Astronomical Instrument "Orreries' Solar System") **Lifts all negative status from caster and adds resistance to all elements *Level 43 - 彗星炙热的行星 (Comet "Blazing Star") **Base Power 1000/Single/Critical Damage, recovers some action gauge after use (With Fantasyequipped, this spell gives Marisa the status "Fantasy", which doubles her attack power and strength for 3 turns or until Marisa uses a magic (blue) spell card) *Level 47 - 恋心二重火花 (Loving Heart "Dual Spark") **Base Power 480/22 hits/All/Love *Level 50 - 邪恋超究极火花 (Evil Love "Final Master Spark") **Base Power 630/19 Hits/All/Love/Ignores defense, Always Hits, Last hit has 4x power *EX-A (After Marisa gets posessed by Mokou) 行星破坏炮 (Planetary Destruction Cannon) **????? (Basically a Final Master Spark plus several additional hits) Flandre: *Level 1 - 禁忌红梅陷阱 (Taboo "Cranberry Trap") **Base Power 150/9 hits/Single/Moon/Adds Poison *Level 14 - 禁忌恋之谜宫 (Taboo "Maze of Love") **Base Power 100/9 hits/Single/Moon/Adds Confusion, Last hit has 10x power *Level 25 - 禁忌莱瓦丁 (Taboo "Laevatein") **Base Power 1200/2 hits/Single/Fire/Critical Damage, Drains Life (With the 火焰纹章 (Fire Emblem) accessory equipped, Flandre will keep using this spell nonstop until either all enemies are dead or when she runs out of SP. In addition, Laevatein will carry the Ignite effect) *Level ?? - 秘弹之后，无人了吗？ (Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?") **Base Power 400/21 hits/All/Moon *Level 50 - 495年的波纹 ("Ripples of 495 Years") **???? (Base Power 770/20 Hits/All/Drains HP and SP, Last hit has 10x power) Alice: *Level 1 - 光符真理园的治愈人形 (Light Sign "Healing Doll of the Garden of Truth") **Base Power 10/Single/Healing/Lifts Poison, Confusion, Paralyze, Sleep, Berserk, Silence *Level 5 - 魔符狡猾的献祭 (Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice") **Base Power 190/All *Level 7 - 战符小小军势 (War Sign "Little Legion") **Base Power 120/Critical Damage(?)/Single/Metal *Level 10 - 操符少女文乐 (Puppeteer Sign "Maiden's Bunraku") **Adds Guard Up to one character *Level 12 - 人形未来文乐 (Doll "Futuristic Bunraku") **Base Power 100/Single/Healing/Lifts downed *Level 15 - 战操玩偶战争 (War Command "Doll's War") **Base Power 200/4 Hits/Single/Metal/Adds Poison *Level 18 - 战灵人形千枪 (War Spirit "Doll's Thousand Spears") **Inflicts Strengthen on one character *Level 23 - 操符海中的人形 (Puppeteer Sign "Dolls in Sea") **Base Power 250/7 Hits/Single/Ignores defense, adds Freeze *Level 28 - 咒符稻草人形神风 (Curse Sign "Straw Doll Kamikaze") **Base Power 300/10 Hits/All *level ?? - 赤符人形鲸鱼座 (Red Sign "Doll Mira Ceti") **Base Power 900/All/Adds Berserk *Level ?? - 魔幻无色的秘银人形 (Magic Illusion "Colorless Mythril Doll") **Sacrifices some HP to fill action gauge for all allies *Level 40 - 魔操回归虚无 (Magipulation "Return Inanimateness") **Base Power 1500/All/Adds Downed *Level 45 - 注灵创魂表象 (Spirit Filling "Reactions of Soul Creation") **Inflicts Mag Up, Strengthen and Guard Up to all characters (With the 蔷薇少女 (Rozen Maiden)accessory equipped, this spell will also add the "Prayer" status (auto-life when downed)) *Level 50 - 猎奇剧团里的怪人 ("The Phantom of the Grand Guignol") **???? (Base Power 2000/7 Hits/All/Bonus damage from Dexterity, Adds basically every status plus Weaken and Guard Off) Patchouli: *Level 1 - 火符火神之光 (Fire Sign "Agni Shine") **Base Power 70/Single/Fire *Level 2 - 水符水精公主 (Water Sign "Princess Undine") **Base Power 100/Single/Healing *Level 5 - 木符风灵的角笛 (Wood Sign "Sylphae Horn") **Base Power 90/All/Wood/Adds Sleep *Level 8 - 水符湖葬 (Water Sign "Bury in Lake") **Base Power 100/All/Water *Level 10 - 土符巨石震怒 (Earth Sign "Raging Triton") **Base Power 200/Single/Earth *Level 12 - 金符金属疲劳 (Metal Sign "Metal Fatigue") **Base Power 300/2 Hits/All/Metal/Adds Weaken *Level 13 - 木符翠绿风暴 (Wood Sign "Green Storm") **Base Power 50/All/Healing *Level 15 - 火土符环状熔岩带 (Fire and Earth Sign "Lava Cromlech") **Base Power 250/3 Hits/All/Fire/Earth/Critical Damage *Level 18 - 木火符森林大火 (Wood and Fire Sign "Forest Blaze") **Base Power 300/6 Hits/All/Fire/Earth(?) *Level 20 - 水木符水精灵 (Water and Earth Sign "Water Elf") **Base Power 25/All/Healing/Lifts downed (With the 海之槛歌 (Cagesong of the Ocean) equipped, this spell also restores 2000 SP to the party) *Level 23 - 金水符水银之毒 (Metal and Water Sign "Mercury Poison") **Base Power 250/8 Hits/All/Metal/Water/Adds Poison *Level 25 - 土金符翡翠巨石 (Earth and Metal Sign "Emerald Megalith") **Base Power 350/6 Hits/All/Earth/Metal/Adds Paralyze, Last hit has 4x power *Level 29 - 火金符圣爱尔摩火柱 (Fire and Metal Sign "St. Elmo's Pillar") **Base Power 290/26 Hits/Single/Fire/Metal *Level 32 - 土水符诺亚的大洪水 (Earth and Water Sign "Nochian Deluge") **Base Power 550/12 Hits/All/Earth/Water *Level 35 - 水火符燃素之雨 (Water and Fire Sign "Phlogiston Rain") **Base Power 250/21 Hits/All/Water/Fire/Damages SP, Last hit has 2x power *Level 41 - 月符寂静的小夜曲 (Moon Sign "Silent Selene") **Base Power 1300/7 Hits/Single/Moon (With 海之槛歌 (Cagesong of the Ocean) accessory equipped, Patchouli will follow every cast of Silent Selene with an instant Royal Flare) *Level 45 - 日符皇家烈焰 (Sun Sign "Royal Flare") **Base Power 430/40 Hits/All/Sun *Level 50 - 火水金木土符贤者之石 (Five Elements Sign "Philosopher's Stone") **Removes all status and debuff from user and adds Philosopher's Stone (Doubles MaxHP/MaxSP/Magic Power, 150% Speed, 120% Defense/Magic Defense, bonus 45% evade, resistance to fire/water/metal/wood/earth), consumes one Philosopher's Stone (item). Mokou: *Level 80 - 不死-风翼天翔- (Immortal "Fire Bird -Flying Phoenix-") **Base Power 1400/4 Hits/All/Fire *Level 80 - 不死徐福时空 (Deathless "Xu Fu's Dimension") **Base Power 600/6 Hits/All/Wood/Critical Damage, Adds Silence and Slow *Level 80 - 灭罪正直者之死 (Forgiveness "Honest Man's Death") **Base Power 1050/3 Hits/Single/Critical Damage, Adds Downed *Level 80 - 蓬莱-富士山- (Hourai "Fujiyama Volcano") **Base Power 500/6 Hits/All/Fire/Critical Damage, Adds Ignited *Level 80 - 不死鸟附体 ("Possessed by Phoenix") **???? (HP + SP absorption) *Level 80 - 不死鸟重生 ("Phoenix Rebirth") **???? (Damage + Ignite) *Level 90 - 蓬莱-火之核心- (Hourai "Blazing Spirit -Heart of Fire-") **Base Power 1500/11 Hits/All/Fire/Adds Ignite, Weaken and Guard Down *Level 90 - 藤原炎杀地狱劫 (Fujiwara "Infernal Ravage") **Base Power 500/120 Hits/All/Fire/Adds Ignite *Level 90 - 凤凰无双 ("Peerless Phoenix") **Attacks enemy with all other spellcards available, but halves all stats for ten rounds. Kanako: *Level 90 - 神祭扩展御柱 (Divine Festival "Expanding Onbashira") **Base Power 550/6 Hits/Single/Critical Damage, Adds Paralyze *Level 90 - 筒粥神之粥 (Rice Porridge in Tube "God's Rice Porridge") **Base Power 300/6 Hits/All/Drains Life (recovers entire party) *Level 90 - 神秘大和环面 (Mystery "Yamato Torus") **Base power 800/8 Hits/All/Damages Action Gauge *Level 90 - 天龙雨之源泉 (Heaven's Dragon "Source of Rains") **Base Power 600/26 Hits/All/Water *Level 90 - 风神之神德 ("Virtues of Wind God") **???? (Most likely to be wind elemental. Deals over 1 million damage) *Level 90 - 八百万魔神灭世 ("Eight Million Demon Gods' Armageddon) **???? (Massive damage. Doesn't quite live up to the 8 million damage its name suggests but deals an average of 30,000 per hit for about 90 hits, with the last bolt dealing an additional 1 million+) Shinki: *Level 90 - 魔神白洞 (Demon God "White Hole") **Base Power 1500/All/Critical Damage, Adds Weakn, Guard Down, Slow *Level 90 - 魔神黑洞 (Demon God "Black Hole") **Base power 850/12 Hits/All/Moon/Drains Life and SP *Level 90 - 创世第六日禁令 (Genesis "Restrictions of Sabbath Day") **Base Power 1400/6 Hits/All/Soul *Level 90 - 魔毒幻觉之毒 (Demonic Poison "Hallucinating Poison") **Base Power 600/24 Hits/All/Adds Poison *Level 90 - 灭世汉诺塔的最后一步 (Armageddon "Last Step of Hanoi Tower") **Base Power 2000/5 Hits/All/Critical Damage, last hit has 2x power *Level 90 - 幻想乡灵力偏斜结界 ("Gensokyo Spiritual Power Deflector Barrier") **Doubles defense, resistance and maxHP for two turns, but disables use of magic (blue) spell cards *Level 90 - 四十六亿年的周期 ("Cycles of 4.6 Billion Years") **???? (Heavy damage. Averages to 50,000 per hit for ~110 hits) *Level 90 - 起源 ("Source of Origins") **Base Power 100/All/Healing, Lifts Downed, Increase MaxHP and MaxSP by 30% for 7 turns Keine: *Level ?? - 产灵最初的金字塔 (Spiritual Birth "First Pyramid") **Lifts all negative status and Adds Guard up for caster *Level ?? - 国符三种神奇之剑 (Land Sign "Three Sacred Treasures -Sword-") **Base Power 1000/All/Critical Damage *Level ?? - 国符三种神奇之玉 ((Land Sign "Three Sacred Treasures -Orb-") **Lifts All status from all party members *Level ?? - 国符三种神奇之镜 (Land Sign "Three Sacred Treasures -Mirror-") **Base Power 800/6 Hits/All/Adds Freeze *Level ?? - 虚史幻想乡传说 (Pseudo-History "The Legend of Gensokyo") **Base Power 13530/12 Hits/All/Last 2 Hits have 5x Power *Level ?? - 日出之国的天子 ("Emperor of the East") **???? (8 hit damage combo. Probably sun-elemental?) *Level ?? - 似有似无的净化 ("Total Purification") **???? (Revives and fully heals HP/SP of all party members) Kaguya: *Level ?? - 神宝火蜥蜴之盾 (Divine Treasure "Salamander's Shield") **Adds Guard Up, Haste, Strengthen and Mag Up to all party members *Level ?? - 神宝无限的生命之泉 (Divine Treasure "Life Spring Infinity") **Base Power 10/Healing/Removes all negative status and Adds Triple-cast to caster *Level ?? - 难题蓬莱的弹枝 (Impossible Request "Hourai Barrage") **Base Power 2000/2 Hits/Single/Critical Damage, Ignores Defense, Damages Action Gauge *Level ?? - 神宝耀眼的龙玉 (Divine Treasure "Brilliant Dragon Bullet") **Base Power 1200/20 Hits/All/Moon *Level ?? - 难题-永命线- (Impossible Request "Swallow's Cowrie Shell -Everlasting Life-") **Base Power 400/80 Hits/All/Damages Action Gauage *Level ?? - 蓬莱的树海 ("Tree Ocean of Hourai") ???? (Some damage + Dispel status) *Level ?? - 永夜返耀世的启明星 (Return from Imperishable Night "Brilliant Supernova") **???? (Just some damage) *Level ?? - 焱葬影夜杀 ("Shadow Immolation") **???? (Fire + Moon elemental attack. Hits about 90 times for around 30,000 per hit normally. However, when the foes are ignited, this spell can deal over 10 million easily) *Level ?? - 永世凤凰无双 ("Eternal Peerless Phoenix") **???? (Same as Peerless Phoenix, except with the extra spells added) Mystia's Shop: *光符月光 (Light Sign "Moonlight") **Base Power 100/Single/Moon *夜雀午夜中的乐队指挥者 (Night Sparrow "Midnight Chorus Master") **Base Power 75/7 Hits/All/Moon/Adds Sleep *灯符荧光现象 (Lamp Sign "Firefly Phenomenon") **Base Power 55/4 Hits/All allies and enemies/Adds Poison *雾符毒气花园 (Fog Sign "Gassing Garden") **Base Power 155/All/Earth/Pierces Defense and adds Poison *雪符钻石风暴 (Snow Sign "Diamond Blizzard") **Base Power 80/7 Hits/All/Water/Adds slow *风神风神木叶隐身术 (Wind God "Wind God Hidden Among Tree Leaves") **Inflicts haste on caster *旋符红叶扇风 (Whirl Sign "Wind of the Red Leaf Fan") **Base Power 150/28 Hits/Single/Wood *风神天狗落山风 (Wind God "Tengu Fall Wind") **Base Power 150/All/Wood/Critical Damage *幻想风靡 ("Illusionary Dominance") **???? (Base Power 40/12 Hits/All/Ignores defense) *奇迹新星辉煌之夜 (Miracle "Night with Bright Guest Stars") **Base Power 100/12 Hits/All/Moon *开海海水分开之日 (Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Split") **Base Power 150/All/Water/Earth/Ignores Defense *大奇迹八坂之神风 (Great Miracle "Yasaka's Divine Wind") **Base Power 100/12 Hits/All/Water/Earth *狂符幻视调率 (Lunatic Sign "Visionary Tuning") **Base Power 90/2 Hits/All/Moon *散符真实之月 (Spread Sign "Invisible Full Moon") **Base Power 100/2 Hits/All/Moon/Adds Berserk *月眼月兔远隔催眠术 (Lunar Eyes "Tele-mesmerism") **Base Power 105/12 Hits/Single/Moon/Adds Sleep *幻胧月睨 ("Lunatic Red Eyes") **???? (Base Power 105/6 Hits/All/Moon/Adds Confusion *人符现世斩 (Human Sign "Slash of Present") **Base Power 150/Single/Metal *妄执剑修罗之血 (Obsession Sword "Blood of Asura") **Base Power 80/8 Hits/All/Metal *断迷剑迷津慈航斩 (Confusion-cutting Sword "Rise from Delusion Slash") **Base Power 150/Singe/Critical Damage *白楼观翼斩 ("Hakugyokurou Wing Slash") **???? (Base Power 200/7 Hits/Single/Critical Damage) *死符惊梦 (Death Sign "Ghastly Dream") **Base Power 260/2 Hits/All/Adds Downed *死蝶华胥的永眠 (Deadly Butterfly "Everlasting Nap") **Base power 150/4 Hits/All/Soul *灵符无寿之梦 (Spirit Sign "Ageless Dream") **Base Power 140/4 Hits/All/Critical Damage, Lifts all elemental superficial resistances *再迷幻想乡的黄泉归 (Lost Again "Gensokyo's Netherworld Geyser") **Inflicts Magic Up on all allies *八分咲 ("Resurrection Butterfly - 80% Reflowering") **???? (Base Power 80/71 Hits/All) *西行寺无余涅磐 ("Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana") **???? (Base Power 90/40 Hits/All/Adds Downed) *方符奇门遁甲 (Direction Sign "Kimontonkou") **Inflicts Haste, Sun Resistance and Moon Resistance on all combatants *鬼神飞翔毘沙门天 (Oni God "Soaring Guardian God") **Base Power 550/All/Water/Adds Paralyze *式神仙狐思念 (Shikigami "Wizard Fox's Thoughts) **Base Power 550/3 Hits/Single/Adds Weaken *式神十二神将之宴 (Shikigami "12 God General's Banquet") **Base Power 270/12 Hits/Single/Metal *式辉凭依荼吉尼天 (Shikigami's Radiance "Dakini's Heavenly Possession") **Inflicts Strength, Magic Up and Haste on Caster *狐狗狸的契约 ("Kokurri-san's Contract"] **???? (Base Power 1000/All/Adds Slow, Silence) *萃符户隐山之投 (Gather Sign "Throwing Mt. Togakushi") **Base Power 550/Single/Earth/Critical Damage, adds Paralyze *疎符六里雾中 (Undense Sign "Beyond All in the Fog") *Base Power 350/15 Hits/All *鬼气蒙蒙迷雾 (Qi of Oni "Deep Fog Labyrinth") *Base Power 450/9 Hits/All/Adds Weaken, Guard Off *百万鬼夜行 ("Night Parade of One Million Demons") **???? (Base power 900/5 Hits/All/Metal/Critical Damage) *天文秘葬法 ("Astronomical Entombing") **???? (Base Power 250/26 Hits/Single/Moon/Drains SP) Mystia from empty house: *风神无双 ("Peerless Wind God") **???? (Inflict Godpseed on caster) *幻想第一种永动机 (Phantasm "First Category Perpetual Motion Device") **Base Power 850/44 Hits/Single Others: *准备呼唤神风的星之仪式 (Preparation "Star Ritual to Call the Godly Winds") **Refills SP and inflicts Mag up for caster. Cannot refill SP if caster's SP is at 0. ***Obtained by using Sanae's Hairdress. Cannot be learned by Flandre. Category:Blizzard of Faith & Revenge